All Night- Megstel OS
by mishatippins
Summary: Meg bets that a human Castiel can't please her like he used to. Cas is determined to prove her wrong


Angels were created to love their father and provide for humanity, protecting the chosen and watching the world their God created for them. And so they did, watching from their paradise above into the disgusting, filth-filled world below.

Castiel never saw earth like that, however. He was enamoured by what humanity could create all on it's own without the divine interference of angels. Which of course, didn't come from that fact that he had become one. No, his fascination had come on it's own, long before he was tricked and cut off from heaven.

It was lonely at first, Sam and Dean had be cautious around him because of the price on his head, and what few angels that were still on his side steer clear of him when they could.

Perhaps that was why he sought the comfort of his demon.

There was something strangely calming in having her here in his bed, how her vessel was tangled up with his and how her mouth still had that taste of sulphur made him sigh in content as he held her close to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and wanting constantly feel her.

It was as if he let her go she would evaporate away forever.

"Cas..." Meg muttered, trying to push him away a bit as she rolled over. "Don't need you all over me."

"We agreed," he replied simply, readjusting himself so that he was covering her again.

"Yeah, but not to you using me as a full body pillow."

Castiel made a noise before resting against her chest, listening to her vessel's heartbeat and the way it slowed to match his. He was conen for he first time in a long time, after weeks of running and hiding he finally found himself able to relax. Stress and fear was beginning to weigh on him and through her he found a sort of soothing comfort he couldn't find anywhere else.

Though Mg was keeping her distance as well, saying that Castiel was a magnet for all sorts of crazy shit she didn't need to deal with. "Everytime you show up I get caught and tortured," she had said. Castiel had understood.

But for now things had slowed down enough that they could meet and "blow off steam" as she called it. Castiel had found her company relaxing and honestly he looked forward to their once a month meet-ups. Though honestly, Castiel prefered the calm and quiet of the bunker to the dingy motel rooms Meg chose but there was too much of a risk of Sam and Dean finding out she was still alive. And too much of a chance of Meg tearing them both apart.

It was when Castiel started to drift off that he felt Meg swat his arm.

"Cas."

"Mmm?"

"We talked about sleeping. Get off."

"No."

"I can make you, asshole," she growled, trying to wiggle out from underneath him, but even human Castiel still had a bit of strength to him. "I mean it. Get off."

"Why are you so against it?" his voice was quiet, groggy, and Meg rolled her eyes at the way he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. "Please, Meg. It's cold."

"No shit, _human_. That's what happens at night," She stopped struggling but Castiel knew she wasn't ready to give up yet. "Who says you earned cuddling rights anyway?"

"Demons and their conditions."

"Angels-gone-human with their clingy-ness."

She watched him slowly lift himself up and roll his head to face her, blue, graceless eyes narrowed. "So you're making me work for it?"

"Isn't that how people get things nowadays?"

He swayed a bit but kept his eyes focused on her. "And if I meet your expectations...or exceed them-"

"Going a little far there Clarence."

He ignored her. "-all of that just so I may hold you?"

"Fair trade, I think. Make me squeal and we'll see what we do then. Deal?"

She smirked, quirking an eyebrow as she watched him quint even harder, something she wasn't even sure was possible for him until he leaned off the side of the bed and grabbed the comforter and tossed it over both of them before sliding down underneath.

"Oh, That's unexpected. Need a flashlight?"

She heard him snort and felt his warm hands run over her thighs, his shape a large bump slowly moving.

"Need help looking?"

"You are making this increasingly difficult. It's dark, I'm tired."

"Good for- oh," She felt his thumb just brush over her clt, his other hand reaching around to cup her ass. "You didn't need a map this time."

"The more time you take to insult me the slower I'm going to go."

"Boo hoo," she responded, feeling him shove her higher up on the bed. "Like you go-"

She felt a warning squeeze on her thigh, and with narrowed eyes she watched Castiel move under the blanket, adjusting himself so that he could lower his head to her cunt.

"You gonna take all day, Cas? Because then we might just get out of this little deal."

He said nothing, just slid his hands over her thighs and dragged his teeth over the soft skin there. He was slow, maybe more from being tired than to tease her, and she rolled her head back when he finally brought his nose to brush against her organ.

"You smell different here."

"No shit Sherlock"

'You smell human," he muttered dragging his lips over her clit to feel her shiver. "Even without my power I can tell. It's a nice change from sulphur."

"I'll take that as a complement instead of the obvious insult that it was," Meg muttered, shifting as she felt Castiel's tongue lap over her. She rolled her head back, feeling Cas grab a her waist and slide in two fingers.

"You pride yourself on getting the upperhand on me as both an angel and a human,' he paused, still running his fingers inside of her and listening to the little sounds she made. "You forget I can still surprise you."

"Color me -_fuck_, surprised than, Castiel," Meg moaned when he pulled his fingers from her, using both arms to support her lower body as he focused his mouth on her clit. The mixture of teeth, saliva, and tongue made her roll back and grab at his hair, yanking a bit on the strands and making him grunt and jump slightly at the pain.

She felt him scoot back father and pull her so that he was hanging off the edge of the bed on his knees and had her legs draped over him, Castiel eating her with teeth and tongue and finding a strange sort of rhythm that was pulling her close to the edge.

"FUCK!" she yelled, ranking he nails up his back and unable to stop herself from climaxing. She felt Castiel slow to a stop, muffled moans escaping his seemingly quiet mouth as he relaxed under her.

"Ding ding, we have a fucking winner," Meg huffed, watching Castiel weakly shove himself back to rest on his haunches so he could look at her.

"I take it I met your expectations then."

"Cam close enough," she watched him sway. "Seriously?"

"It is very, very, _very_ late," he muttered, crawling up to scoot her back and have her fall down at the front of the bed beside her.

"Really? I thought we could have more fun."

"Find a different angel for that."

"I don't think they would be so tolerant, Clarence,"

He grunted in response, absently pulling the comforter over them both and wrapping her tight in his arms. "I should have smited you in that prison."

"Oh and miss the sex?"

"It's a luxury I could easily do without."

"Bullshit."

"I assure you, I would be just fine without you," it took her a moment to realize he was teasing, something new from hm she still wasn't used to. "Stop moving."

"You expect me to be use to this?"

"No," he muttered while nuzzling into her neck. "But I want my prize."

"Asshole."


End file.
